This invention relates to a feed intake limiting composition for ruminants and a process for employing the same and specifically to a feed intake limiting fat which is included in a feed supplement for cattle to attain an economical and efficient means of self-feeding cattle.
In the feeding of animals on pasture, particularly cattle, it is often very advantageous from the standpoint of economics, as well as convenience, for the cattle to be self-fed, which means that the cattle are offered a feed supplement on a free choice basis without periodic feedings of a rationed amount by a farmer or rancher each day. A disadvantage, however, of self-feeding animals such as cattle is that the animals tend to over-eat feed supplements and consequently get a higher intake of supplement than is completely necessary for proper weight gain or weight maintenance. This results in an additional expense to the rancher in having to provide additional and unnecessary amounts of protein or feed supplement to be fed in combination with roughage sources such as grass or hay.
It is, therefore, desirable to limit the intake of the protein or feed supplement to an amount which is the proper amount needed for weight gain or weight maintenance without consumption of more than is needed by the animal. The prior art has incorporated salt or gypsum in the protein or feed supplement in order to control consumption of the supplement to a prescribed amount. A disadvantage, however, in employing either one of these compounds to control consumption of the supplement and accordingly provide an effective self-feeding feed composition is that both materials provide little nutritional value and require mixing in large quantities with the supplement in order to reduce consumption thereof. For example, one part of salt to three parts of protein or feed supplement will ordinarily be required to reduce daily consumption in cattle to the desired amount. Another disadvantage of employing these materials is that salt poisoning of the animals may occur if water is not freely available.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,676 provides a solution to the above disadvantages by describing a feed intake limiting composition for cattle comprising a mixture of fish oil, ammonium sulfate, diammonium phosphate, and meat meal. This mixture can be added to a feed supplement which can then be offered on a free choice basis to cattle in combination with a roughage source such as grass or hay. The combinations of these materials contribute to the nutrient requirements for the feed supplement as well as effectively controlling intake of the supplement to a prescribed amount. While this composition has proven to be extremely desirable and effective as an intake limiter, the availability of certain components of the mixture, as well as a continuing need for other limiters to effectively control intake as well as contribute to the nutritive properties of the feed supplement has necessitated the development of the feed intake limiting composition of the present invention.